Darling Minds
by SincerelyEdward
Summary: Bella runs away after discovering her arranged marriage to Aro Volturi. She get's caught up and Edward stumbles upon her, frightened and cold and alone. He takes her in, and warms her up, obliviously warming her heart and soul too. Can Bella hide forever with him or will karma come around? Will her life turn into one of happiness and bliss? She's about to find out. Rated M/E.xB/


**Note - **_I wanted to get started on another story, but I might not update this one too much until I get __**'Sick Fantasies' **__finished. This will be another sad, slightly depressing story but Edward will be a lot sweeter._

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 ~ **

I needed to get away. As far away from here as possible.

_"Isabella!"_ My father roared from the castle gates as I fled, nearly tripping in my long, dark blue cloak and black boots. "I swear to the Gods I will kill you if you do not come back, _right now!" _He thundered.

I shuddered, running onwards and clutching the cloak around my shoulders to keep the cold wind from hitting my neck.

My Father's voice began to fade into faint hollers as I stumbled over the borderline and into the forest surrounding our castle. I was so out of breath and faint from not being allowed to eat enough during a day. My corset was constricting my breathing and running became harder.

I slowed down to a jog, breathing harshly. I was certain my Father - Charles Swan - will have already summoned the guard and they would be mounting their steeds right at this moment, ready to pursue my escape.

The night was dark, an ebony black sky coating the world and a full, ghostly moon shining down upon the Earth. The trees were thickening as I wandered further into the unknown, stopping for a short breath every few seconds, but I pushed on. I had to, or I would be doomed to a life of unhappiness forever.

Charles had arranged me a marriage to a man twenty years my senior. His name was Aro Volturi and he was a disgusting excuse for a human being, caring simply for money, wealth, fame and possession. I could not marry a man like that, especially one that leered at my bosoms through the neckline of my dress.

His hair was a terrible, black greasy affair which I did not care for in the slightest. In simplicity, there was nothing attractive about this man whatsoever.

I came to stop near a tree, breaking off my thoughts and gasping for air. I drank in great lungfuls as I tried to gain any bearing to where I was. I glanced behind me, the hood of my cloak restricting my view a little. From what I could see, the guards hadn't caught up with me. Yet.

I leaned heavily against the tree with one hand supporting me on the trunk for a few minutes, deciding I was far enough away to have a short walk. I needed to cover my trail, not leave any evidence behind.

My Father's right hand man, Demetri, was excellent at depicting which way something went, or how to find things and was often used for the Great Fox Hunts each year. He would most likely be just as good at tracking people too.

"What will I do?" I whispered sullenly, gazing up into the tree's canopy and sighing. I pushed off the tree, my long, dark tresses tangling around my head. I pulled a rubber tie off my wrist which I kept for emergencies and tied my thick hair back into a simple horse's tail.

I nervously checked behind me at all times, peering into the dense thicket to try and spot anything unusual. I was careful not to leave any footprints, treading cautiously over fallen logs and hopped over a river using small stepping stones.

It was freezing out here and one slip of my footing could lose me precious time. My dress was thin, blue and cotton - not entirely made for the cold weather but it was the simplest thing I could find.

I hated my diamond encrusted dresses and burned one each month out of defiance. Father was too stupid to notice.

I kept walking, shrieking with fear as an owl hooted and branches creaked spookily. My heart was racing so badly that I could hear it thundering in my ears. I decided it was a good interval to begin running again and picked up my pace, lifting my skirts and jogging lightly over the muddy ground, avoiding leaving any foot trails.

I was getting a good pace going until my foot caught in something and I tumbled to the forest floor, my chest taking most of the impact as I cried out, the breath knocked out of me.

I lay there, stunned until I could turn slowly, only to let out a whimper of pain. My leg was snatched into a bear-claw trap, the metal teeth cutting into my pale flesh and blood beginning to dribble out.

_Oh no! Evidence!_

Before I could dwell on it further, I heard rustling coming from the bushes and snapped my head up from inspecting my wound.

I stayed silent, breathing shallowly to allow myself to hear more clearly.

I heard nothing more and came to the conclusion that it was a stoat or forest creature scurrying around. I turned my attention back to my wound and hissed as I tried futilely to wriggle my ankle free.

The movement only seemed to tighten the grip of the teeth and I let out a pitiful sigh.

I heard movement again from the bushes and gasped as a dark figure stepped hesitantly into view.

"No! No! Do not take me back, please!" I begged, positive it was Demetri. I was waiting for his smug leer to come into view but was surprised when I discovered it was indeed a male, but one I had never encountered before.

"What are you talking about?" His velvet voice asked, clearly dumbfounded.

"Please, do not take me back to the castle - I…I do not want to live that way," I squeaked out in fright, my voice raising in pitch, my breathing picking up as the stranger came closer. I was certain he was sent by my Father, someone I did not recognize.

"I will not harm you," He beseeched, holding his hands out in a surrender. "I do not know what you are speaking of, but you are clearly terrified," He murmured, crouching in front of me on one knee.

I finally seen his whole face and my mouth fell agape. He was absolutely, beautifully handsome! Nothing at all leery about him. His face was angular, his jaw strong and defined. His nose was straight, but thick and his mouth was utter perfection. Rosy, plump lips pressed into a thin, grim line.

His eyes were by far his most startling feature though. Deep, green orbs that gazed into mine with no trace of violence or treachery. I considerably calmed as I stared into his eyes, but blushed profusely when I realized it was rude to appraise a stranger in such ways, even if he was beautiful.

He wore black jodhpurs with black boots that came up to below his knees. A thin, leather sash hung across his body, holding a gold-handled sword in a black scabbard that sat near his hips.

He wore no shirt, unabashedly showing off his muscular stomach and chest to which I flushed crimson. I had never in my life seen a male's stomach, nor would I have thought I would want to.

I didn't even want to imagine what Aro's might look like. I shuddered again and tears welled up in my eyes.

"You're hurt," He whispered, reaching out to tenderly lift my leg. I whimpered and looked into his eyes with a terrified expression. I could feel my self hyperventilating, fearing he might hurt me, but he didn't.

"I will get you free," He concluded softly, grasping the jaws in both hands and prying them apart with brute strength. I wriggled my leg free and bit my lip to stifle a sob as it lay limp on the cold, muddy forest floor.

"I am terribly sorry for wasting your time," I mumbled, the tears spilling down my reddened cheeks. He shook his head and kicked the trap off to the side, coming to knee beside me. He hoisted me up into a sitting position gently and I felt completely safe in his capable arms.

"Do not worry yourself," He smiled, his face lighting up a fraction. "Why are you so afraid of me? I could never bring any harm to you sweetheart," He murmured, stroking my cheek with the backs of his pale fingers.

I sniffled and suddenly clutched him closer to me, turning slightly.

"I'm…I'm scared," I whimpered. "Do not let them find me," I pleaded, hoping he would be kind enough to let me get on my way and keep his perfect lips sealed.

"Who are you running from?" He asked, suddenly stern and concerned almost.

"My…My father and his guard," I whispered, his arms encircling me, his hands splaying out across my back in a comforting embrace.

"Whatever for? Are you a princess or...a traitor?" He frowned slightly, making me look into his orbs, tilting my chin upwards. My hair tie slipped from my tresses, my hair cascading down my back as Edward watched me closely, supporting my back with one hand.

"Yes…I am a princess. Well, I _was_. I do not care for the title now," I twisted my face into a scowl.

"What is your name? I do not recognize you…," He whispered, his brow knitting together.

"Oh how rude of me," I muttered, disgusted with my infantile behaviour. "I am Isabella, but please do call me Bella. I despise my full name," I shook my head and smiled slightly. He returned my smile with a gorgeous one and took my hand in his.

"Forgive me, I am Edward Cullen - It's a pleasure to meet you Miss…?"

"Oh, Miss Swan. Bella Swan," I blushed again as he lifted my hand and kissed it, his soft lips brushing the back of my hand.

"Well then Miss Bella Swan, shall we get you somewhere safe and warm?" He murmured and gently let my hand fall back.

"You will not tell anyone?" I said quietly, my head lowering in embarrassment.

"Never," He vowed and somehow I believed this perfect stranger.

"Thank you," I shivered as an icy breeze cut through my cloak and gave me goose pimples.

"You are cold," He pointed out in a hushed murmur. "Come, I will keep you safe," He gently picked me up, carefully avoiding my damaged foot.

"Why are you helping me?" I mumbled rudely into his soft chest. It rippled with a slight rumble and I looked up to see his eyes ablaze.

"How could I not? You got hurt because of my trap, I cannot stand to let you go, cold and as frightened as you are," He whispered, cupping my cheek. He was the perfect gentleman. "You have a better chance of staying hidden with me and I will protect you," He whispered softly, making my stomach swirl with joy.

"I do not want to impose," I murmured, ashamed that he now felt like he had to take responsibility.

"I would quite enjoy some company in the winter months and you seem intellect, intelligent and well spoken, not to mention utterly beautiful. That's more than I could ever hope to stumble across in the forest surrounding my home," He assured me kindly, beginning to walk across the uneven land towards a small clearing.

"You are most kind," I noted, smiling as his body swayed gently, his boots thumping softly across the muddy terrain.

We reached his little cottage, it being so well hidden behind many trees and shrubs that I would never have noticed it had he not pointed it out. It was beautiful and looked cosy with a dim candle sitting at the window. It had a wicker-thatched roof and clay walls that gave me the feeling of security.

He kicked open the wooden door and it creaked softly as he stepped inside and closed it with his feet, the lock catching securely.

Edward carried me down a narrow passage towards a spacious main room, far less grand than I was used to, but I loved it. It was simple, beautiful and…homely. Rag rugs covered the stone floors and a fire burned heartily in the grand fireplace on one wall.

Two armchairs were positioned towards the fire near the small window where the candle burned. It gave the room an orange glow and illuminated Edward's flawless face.

Never had I laid eyes on such a handsome gentleman who seemed genuinely caring towards me, concerned about _me_ and not my title, money or body. I wasn't bad looking, but men only seemed interested in fornicating and I had no desire…until I met Edward.

He was lighting new fires inside my belly and I tingled all over with warmth,

"Here we are," He introduced bashfully. "It is probably a little less posh than you are used to but…I hope it will do," He mumbled, adorably embarrassed.

"Silly, sweet man," I crooned, cupping his cheek. "It is perfect. I feel so safe and warm here. More so than I ever could in my Father's cold, dark castle. I would very much like to stay here for just a little while," I murmured as his lips turned up into a boyish smile and my insides churned pleasingly.

"Very well then, you are ordered, by me, to stay for as long as you need…and maybe longer," He added and grinned impishly. I huffed fondly.

"Thank you Edward, this means so much to me," I uttered, exhausted and sore.

"Let us get you tidied up a little, a warm bath and then some fresh clothes. I will prepare you some food and then you can sleep, alright?" He laid out my options with a smile and I instantly nodded. His hair glowed with bronze and copper highlights in the candlelight and I so desperately wanted to run my fingers through it.

"You do not have to care for me, a simple rug on the floor to rest my head would be quite enough," I countered, blushing.

"I will not have a _guest,_ a beautiful, tired, frightened, woman sleep on my _floor!" _He hissed, offended and I flinched. He cupped my cheek and his eyes softened instantly when he saw my fearful expression. "I would rather visit Hell than let you do that," He murmured softly, stroking my cheek. "I wouldn't let a dog sleep on my floor, never mind a beautiful princess like you,"

His words caressed me and I closed my eyes, smiling blissfully. How could this man be any more perfect?

"I am certain that you are the sweetest, most considerate man in the kingdom," I whispered as he set me down in an armchair, fluttering a soft woolly throw from the back of the chair around me and placing a soft kiss to my forehead, pulling the hood of my cloak down around my shoulders.

"I will protect you," He vowed, taking my hands in his and gazing intently into my eyes.

_This was truly, heaven. _


End file.
